9A52-4 Tornado
The 9A52-4 Tornado multiple launch rocket system will be Russia's newest universal MLRS and is designed as a lightweight and universal version of the BM-30 Smerch MLRS, dubbed 9A52-2. It was first unveiled in 2007 as a more strategically and tactically mobile version at the expense of a slight reduction of the firepower. This model is aimed at replacing the current generation of Russian MLRS, including BM-21 Grad, BM-27 Uragan and BM-30 Smerch. A version will be proposed for export. Design The 9A52-4 Tornado system is based on the chassis of KamAZ-63501 8x8 military truck that provides a good tactical mobility. It is equipped with a single container with six launching tubes for 300-mm rockets, which can fire all current Smerch rockets, including HE-FRAG, incendiary, thermobaric, cluster with anti-personnel or anti-tank mines. Cluster rounds may also carry self-targeting anti-tank munitions. The 800 kg standard rocket has a maximum range of 90 km. A range and direction correction system provides better accuracy with respect to its predecessors. Launching pods with smaller 122-mm and 220-mm rockets are being designed. The 9A52-4 can launch single rocket, partial ripple or full salvo, which can cover an area of 32 hectares. An automated laying and fire control system, along with an autonomous satellite navigation and positioning system equip the system. Positioning and firing data are exchanged between the launch vehicle and the command vehicle. The 9A52-4 launching vehicle is reloaded within 8 minutes and a full salvo duration is 20s. Deployment Russian ground forces are expected to receive up to 30 Tornado-G systems in 2012, replacing the BM-21 Grad.The improved Tornado-S is being upgraded with the special GLONASS satellite navigation system used in the Smerch missile system. The Tornado-S will have guided rocket rounds enabling it to fire out to 72 miles (120 km).The Tornado-S will have a longer range and increased effectiveness due to the use of new warhead payloads and a reduced launch readiness time of just three minutes.The Tornado-G and S are currently going through state acceptance trails.http://en.rian.ru/military_news/20121119/177581650.html Variants The 9A52-4 Tornado system is a direct competitor of the US HIMARS; in other words it is a lightweight rocket launcher. Even so, there are two other systems based on the MZKT-79306 truck and on the Kamaz 6x6 truck. The system based on the MZKT truck is a modular MLRS and can carry two BM-27 Uragan launching modules or two BM-30 Smerch launching modules. The system based on a Kamaz chassis is subject to confusion. The "Tornado-G" system is an upgrade package for the existing BM-21 Grad. Even so, the Russian government ordered 36 new "Tornado-G" based on the Kamaz 6X6 chassis, instead of the old systems, based on the Ural-4320 truck. *9A53-G Tornado (2x15 2x20 One 122mm Upgraded BM-21 "Grad" Multiple Rocket Launcher Module, based on a Kamaz Truck or on a Ural-4320). *9A53-U Tornado (2x8 2x6 220mm Upgraded BM-27 "Uragan" Multiple Rocket Launcher Modules, based on a MZKT-79306). *9A53-S Tornado (2x6 2x4 300mm Upgraded BM-30 "Smerch" Multiple Rocket Launcher Modules, based on a MZKT-79306). General characteristics 9A52-4 Tornado * Chassis: KamAZ-63501 * Salvo Time: 6 rounds in 20 seconds * Reload Time: 8 min Rocket projectiles Future operators * : 36 units in service. See also * Katyusha, BM-13, BM-8, and BM-31 multiple rocket launchers of World War II * BM-14 140mm multiple rocket launcher * BM-21 Grad 122mm multiple rocket launcher * BM-27 Uragan 220mm multiple rocket launcher * M270, U.S. multiple rocket launcher * HIMARS U.S. downsized derivative version of M270 * Pinaka Multi Barrel Rocket Launcher, 214mm Indian multiple rocket launcher * TOS-1 Buratino Heavy Flame Thrower System (multiple rocket / thermobaric weapon launcher) References External links * * - 9A52-4 Tornado Multiple Launch Rocket System Category:Weapons of Russia Category:Rocket artillery Category:Self-propelled artillery of Russia